Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 August 2016
12:46 <3primetime3> No bot lol 12:46 prime 12:46 prime inportant 12:46 <3primetime3> Yaaaaa 12:46 Why are so many people retiring? 12:47 <3primetime3> Becasue they are. 12:47 Because they are... 12:47 All the same person, that's impossible. 12:47 That Can't be WE ALL RETIRE 12:48 <3primetime3> Not everyone is. 12:49 (Mcjan,Jncrushcandies,IrisBestPrincess,Megaphantaze) 12:49 4 users in a row? 12:50 and... 12:50 CCSW users have been doing wierd stuff lately 12:50 <3primetime3> Well, Mega isn't actually leaving just semi tiring. 12:50 <3primetime3> retiring* 12:51 <3primetime3> Just taking a break. 12:51 <3primetime3> Heyy. 12:51 omg long time no see 12:51 <3primetime3> Hehe lol. 12:51 <3primetime3> Brb. Switching to computer. 12:51 btw who are you clock guy i dont remember you 3primetime3 12:52 Hey grass! 12:52 My best friend is always here on chat :D 12:52 So, how are you all doing? 12:52 Psst... prime 12:52 he's asking you a question 12:52 3primetime3 12:53 I'm fine! :P 12:53 brb 12:53 ok cya later alligator 12:53 in a while crocodile 12:53 <3primetime3> Doing well. 12:54 <3primetime3> Brb. 12:54 So, How are your edits 12:54 I think you're 98,000 12:54 HOLY SH** 12:54 a 100K EDITS 12:55 lol 01:08 Hello 01:08 Hello 01:09 Hello 01:09 Hello 01:09 Hello 01:09 Hello 01:09 Hello 01:09 Hello 01:09 Hello 01:09 Hello 01:09 <3primetime3> Heyy. 01:09 I've told you once, i will tell you again 01:09 Hello 01:09 <3primetime3> Heyy. 01:09 <3primetime3> Heyy. 01:09 <3primetime3> Heyy. 01:09 <3primetime3> Heyy. 01:09 <3primetime3> Heyy. 01:09 <3primetime3> Heyy. 01:09 <3primetime3> Heyy. 01:09 How's it going? 01:09 <3primetime3> Going well. And you? 01:10 Yes 02:40 test 02:40 test 02:40 Hi 02:40 Umm I dont have classes this week 02:41 Monday-Friday 02:41 Hey flockky 02:41 nice, NRN 02:41 Flockky 02:41 Woah, this chuck is so fast he can't hear me 02:42 What michael? Top 10 friend list again? 02:42 Chuck??? 02:42 No. 02:42 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia snaps 02:42 oh hey michael 02:42 Hey chuck 02:42 Wanna help on my AB fanon 02:42 I only received your chuck message I got unstable internet -_- 02:42 sure, if you are willing 02:42 Oh bonkers -_- 02:42 Pm flockky 02:43 Youre in charge of the levels 02:43 i can't type in pm, nrn, but I saw your reply . . . 02:43 Yew 02:43 Ehy 02:45 Michael 02:45 http://angrybirdsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Michael,_The_Lord_Of_Wikia 02:45 Where's your fanon here? 02:45 uhm,,, nevermind 02:46 btw 02:46 The first level is PE 1-1 and a little bit of L63 PE 02:47 1-1 with Foreman Pig and pilars 02:47 Birds 3 R 1 Y (the unused yellow bird is for you, flockky) 02:48 lol k :P 02:48 btw go to flockmod 02:49 flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 02:52 http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 02:53 Flockky? 02:54 flockky 02:57 Ngek everyone left me 02:57 Flockky might be back 02:58 Test 02:59 internet lost for 4:25 secs 02:59 Ok dont tell me flockky's internet issues affected me 02:59 never 03:00 How was 1920 03:02 1920? doable level, no changes in web 03:03 test 03:04 Because king still finds it too easy that mobile got buffed to 5 candy colours 03:04 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=K8a4cLoOygE 03:04 Ok what about 1919 03:05 mobile, 5 colours? what the...I don't think so it's really easy if buffed... 03:05 30 moves is already IH for 1919 then it had to buff to 20!!! 03:05 one of my hatest levels. 03:05 O.O 03:05 And CCJS has so many buffs 03:05 that should be NI if buffs to 20! 03:06 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lHKSYJM29v0 03:06 decreasing of moves, right? 03:06 But I finished it in my first try 03:06 wow! 03:07 speaking of 1919 03:07 Thats why thats when I disagreed with NI 03:08 I see there are liquorice locks nearby spawners 03:08 But I think NI is fine 03:08 Yes 03:08 In my phone theres no locks and 30 moves 03:08 that's nice nerf, but I think 20 moves would be a great buffing, and yes NI would fit 03:08 Not nerf 03:08 My phone not updated 03:08 I know 03:09 nice nerf about adding spaces. 03:09 it will be a bit doable to remove the popcorn 03:09 The level in my phone 03:09 without worrying to create lots S+W neearby popcorn 03:10 Yes 03:11 oh 03:11 1918 buffed to 20 moves also 03:11 1916 buffed to 28 moves 03:12 King should better nerf 1919 back to 35 moves with that third version layout remained the same 03:12 what? 03:12 pretty sure King enjoyed buffing levels 03:12 Yes 03:12 Also in 1918 only 3 striped candies are given 03:12 Not 5 anymore 03:13 what? 03:13 that's challenging because the player can't able to create S+S easily and affect other stripes 03:14 <3primetime3> MAMMA MIAAAAAAAA HERE I GO AGAINNNNNN 03:14 <3primetime3> MY MYYYYYYYYY 03:14 Hi 03:14 <3primetime3> HOWWWWWW CAN I RESIST YOUUUUU 03:14 <3primetime3> Heyy lol. 03:14 03:14 See the 1918 buff 03:15 1920 took me the longest 03:16 Ummm is it internet issues again 03:16 <3primetime3> Perhaps. 03:17 test 03:17 I thought so 03:17 is prime here? 03:17 Yes 03:18 internet lost for 1:25 secs 03:18 test 03:19 test 03:20 test 03:24 if you wonder how's my ccs progress, I'm at 1949 only, supposedly completed in 1st try, until error occurred :/ 03:25 hmmm...Lag for nrn perhaps, and mine is internet unstability. 03:27 test 03:28 Test 03:38 <3primetime3> YO YO. 03:38 YO YO 03:38 Im chatting in private message 03:39 I still remember this spam 03:39 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 03:39 In GDW 03:40 <3primetime3> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 03:41 Why bowserso removed his avatar 03:42 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 03:47 Flockky, what internet provider are you using? -_- 03:49 Test 03:49 AAAAAAAA 03:49 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 03:50 <3primetime3> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 03:50 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 03:51 If other people are here they will wonder what the hell are we doing. 03:51 Yes 03:51 Globe tattoo, and I hate it 03:51 I heard a call and the speaker said Cebu (my place) and Bohol are under maintenance, and they are doing their best to fix the issue, so I have to wait possibly until September 2 :/ Problem is, my assignments and researches, I don't want to go in a far internet shop to do the task :;( I feel disappointed. 03:51 Yes it sucks 03:51 lol 03:52 Why cebu and bohol 03:52 * :'( 03:52 I use PLDT 03:52 globe tattoo signal problems 03:52 I told my mom to switch with PLDT 03:53 Then what she said 03:53 3 months ago, but she said no need because my neighbours experience with PLDT has speed but a few days it's weakening. 03:53 NRN said this 03:53 and I said, who cares? probably ours will be consistently creating speed 03:53 *before 03:54 Flockky pm 03:54 until I respected my mom's decision, and I have no choice. I don't want to make things troublesome 03:54 Yes 03:55 I am thinking the future world, possibly if I have a wife already, we might use PLDT as ISP. :d 03:56 "Possibly if I have a wife already", don't think too far :D 03:56 Anyway, actually while the internet unstability lasts, I was finding an online game to play on 03:56 hehe lol :P 03:56 I'm a futuristic thinker someitmes 03:57 I'll let me not to marry until 38 :P Finish my school/university first 03:57 (y) 03:57 38?! 03:58 Yeah 03:58 you will be reaching the old age soon 03:58 *middle age 03:58 *middle 03:59 I'll let me not to marry until 27 years old :P 03:59 test 03:59 MY INTERNET socks! 03:59 test 03:59 Socks lol 03:59 Just 3 days then my new school term starts T_T 02:59 http://el.alpha-pn.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Penativa_Conference 02:59 I made an improvement now 04:35 Hi Felix 04:35 I'm in hurry on edits now 04:45 Dead? 05:44 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Crush_Ball_Saga 05:44 3 worlds in one game 09:48 If you replace some letters of some bad words with *, then works 09:48 (P) 09:48 that one must be bugged 09:48 That shows no image 09:49 10:09 Hi NRN. Did you see my examples in http://el.alpha-test.wikia.com/wiki/%CE%95%CE%B9%CE%B4%CE%B9%CE%BA%CF%8C:Chat 10:09 If not, don't do anything 10:09 Since I will left Atest wikia chat soon 10:11 Nothingin there 10:12 Because If I write F***, then nothing is seen 10:12 I writed it and nothing. 10:13 May I change it to a cross? 2016 08 29